mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Catch Me if You Can (book)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Catch Me if You Can is the autobiography of Frank Abagnale, a former con artist who, as a young man, cashed $2.5 million worth of bad checks while impersonating a Pan Am pilot, a doctor, a teacher, and an attorney. The book is co-written by Stan Redding, and was adapted into a 2002 film of the same name by director Steven Spielberg, starring Leonardo DiCaprio as Abagnale and Tom Hanks as the FBI agent who pursued him. Plot summary :The movie plot is available at Catch Me If You Can. The book details the life of Frank Abagnale, who was one of the most famous con-artists in the 20th century. It is written in the first person and describes how he cashed $2.5 million worth of bad cheques . He assumed various jobs, such as pretending to be a Pan Am pilot, a doctor, a teacher, and an attorney. Abagnale was eventually caught by the FBI Agents, who had been chasing him the whole way, while living in France and then served approximately five years in prison—six months in France, six months in Sweden, and four years in the United States. The book ends with an epilogue telling the story of Frank Abagnale's final capture and the story of his rehabilitation which resulted in the creation of his security firm. Plot Frank W. Abagnale is devastated when his parents decide to divorce. He runs away from home and starts cashing fake cheques. He's only 16 years old but he looks 26. He uses this in his advantage by pretending to be a 26 year old. Soon he decides he can't stay in New York, because the banks in New York start to ask questions about him cashing in checks from an empty bank account. He goes to the airport and does some research. After some time he is able to fake a pilot license. Frank abuses the right pilots have to fly for free. He travels throughout the USA and cashes fake checks everywhere, in every city he passes. During his adventures he makes a lot of friends and girlfriends. In some cities he stays for a few days, sometimes he stays longer. On one particular moment he settles in the city of River Bend. Here he has a very spontaneous neighbour and to avoid questions he says he's a doctor. This is a mistake because his neighbor is also a doctor. Immediately he makes a fake doctor's license which later comes in handy. After some time they become friends and Frank goes to the hospital. There he is welcomed warmly and soon he starts spending a lot of time in the hospital. In the hospital he meets Brenda Strong whom he starts dating. His relationship with Brenda is different from other relationships he has had. Frank soon realizes he can't stay because the FBI is getting closer every day. He continues his journey in the USA. At a particular moment he also fakes a Harvard diploma to pose as an attorney. A few months later he starts feeling the urge to cross the Atlantic and go to Europe. He fakes a passport and flies to France. In Europe he continues traveling and faking and cashing checks. Later, when he goes back to the USA he goes to a stewardess school and makes his own fake crew: He tells the students he needs a new crew for taking pictures for advertising. With his crew he feels confident to cash even bigger checks. When his crew leaves and he restarts his con the police gets closer to finding Frank. When he gets caught by the French police he goes to a French prison where he stays captive in a very small, dark and inhumane prison cell. After getting released he is extradited to Sweden, where he gets a very comfortable cell. After staying there for six months he returns to the USA. Once back in the USA he escapes twice but gets caught both times. He serves 4 years in prison. After being released it is hard for him to find a job. He figures he should use his talents for a new job and starts his own firm. He now visits banks to teach the personnel how to recognize fake checks. Movie adaptation The 2002 film Catch Me if You Can, directed by award-winning director Steven Spielberg, stars Leonardo DiCaprio as Abagnale and Tom Hanks as Hanratty. The film is based upon his life and the autobiography and is mainly true to the source as Abagnale was a consultant to the writers but some of the details were changed to create a more dramatic narrative for film.ISBN 0-06-052971-7 by Frank Abagnale Jr. and Stan Redding Musical adaptation Abagnale's life has most recently been adapted into a new musical of the same name, which arrived on Broadway (First preview: March 11; Opening night: April 10, 2011) at the Neil Simon Theatre. The show stars Aaron Tveit, Norbert Leo Butz, Tom Wopat and Kerry Butler. Butz won the Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical at the 2011 Tony Awards. References Category:1980 books Category:American autobiographies Category:Books adapted into films Category:Grosset & Dunlap books